Beautiful Nightmare
by stargaze29
Summary: "Bianca…" whispered the young woman, as the last image she saw was of a beautiful tousled goddess with concerned eyes and lips stained red with her blood./AU Minx.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own All My Children, just this story plot.

**A.N.** HEY MINX NATION! I missed you! It's been a minute since I last inhabited this beautiful fandom. I miss Minx so much. : ( Well I got a random oneshot for you guys. : D It was originally supposed to come out around last October, but you see how well that worked out. Haha. : D I've just been working on this piece by piece, while being busy with classes and another ship of mine. I hope you guys enjoy this story. It's not like any of my other ones. Just remember it's AU Minx. Let's get to it. :)

...

*Loud crack of thunder*

A vicious storm fell heavily from the night sky, with no sign of letting up; which made it nearly impossible for twenty-three year old Marissa Tasker to see where she was driving.

"It's not like I care anyway." said the redhead.

After her adoptive parents died, the summer she graduated college, Marissa felt like her life had hit a wall and the only way to break free was to leave everything behind and just drive. The storm though was making it pretty clear though that she could go no further, well that and the big fat E the needle on her gas gage was now pointing at.

"Oh, well that's nice. Gas station?…Gas station?…Town?…Anyone?…No, just more trees…awesome."

WELCOME TO PINE VALLEY

"Finally!" said Marissa, as a flash of lightning revealed the name of the upcoming town.

Marissa's relief was short lived, as her car soon began to slow down.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me? Come on baby, just a little further."

Marissa didn't find a gas station, but did see the sign of what looked to be an open club.

**Confusion**

She managed to pull her thirsty blue 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer into the parking lot. The sound of loud music and bar patrons was not something Marissa was really up for, especially with holiday going on; but she needed directions to a gas station and a hotel, before she passed out from exhaustion. After rubbing her tired face; she huffed, threw up her jacket hood and then quickly ran for the club doors.

_Stranded in this spooky town,  
Stop-lights are swayin' and the phone lines are down.  
The floor is cracklin' cold,  
She took my heart, I think she took my soul.  
With the moon I run,  
Far from the carnage of the fiery sun._

"Alright, you really need to cheer the hell up."

"Kendall, I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Bianca…it's been decades. It's time to move on."

"Maybe I'm just meant to walk this Earth alone." said Bianca dejectedly, staring into her drink.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." huffed Kendall, "Reese was a selfish bitch and Maggie was a fool. Now it is All Hollows Eve, the one time we don't have to hide. So, come on let's see 'em…come onnnn."

Bianca looked up at her sister behind the bar. At first her face showed an annoyed glare, but soon dawned a smile and if one would have been paying attention; they would have noticed the lengthening and sharpening of her canines.

"There, ya happy?" asked Bianca

"Very." said Kendall smiling, showing off her own sharpened teeth.

"I see somebody's finally got that stick out of their ass." said Greenlee, the co-owner of the club and Kendall's eternal mate.

"It took her long enough, but I think she's finally…coming to life." said Kendall, laughing at her own attempt at witty joke; and then turning to give Greenlee a loving kiss.

"You're hilarious." said Bianca sarcastically, but with a genuine smile.

"Yes, I am and also parched." said Kendall, as she grabbed three tall shot glasses and a hidden wine bottle from under the bar table.

She took the cork out of the bottle, the scent of its contents appealing to all three of them. Kendall filled each glass to the rim with the dark red liquid. Handing each their own glass, she made a toast.

"To the years to come." said Kendall, raising her glass.

"To the years to come." echoed Greenlee and Bianca, before they all downed their shots.

Bianca had just swallowed the warm spice and wine hinted mixture, when the most intoxicating scent invaded her nose. She sniffed the air and turned her head to the left, toward the front doors. Drunken party goers, in various costumes, blocked the entrance from view; but her keen sense of smell told her that whatever carried such a magical scent was headed her way.

_Driven by the strangle of vein,  
Showin' no mercy, I'll do it again.  
Open up your eyes,  
You keep on cryin', baby, I'll bleed you dry.  
The skies are blinkin' at me,  
I see a storm bubblin' up from the sea._

_And it's coming closer..._  
_And it's coming closer..._

Marissa flipped off her now soaked hood, as she stood near the bar entrance; taking in the many interesting costumes and the live band playing in the far right corner. The bar slash club had a real underground look and vibe to it. Marissa couldn't explain why, but she suddenly found her feet pulling her toward the bar. The redhead made her way through the crowd and finally made it to her destination.

"What may I get you?"

"What?" asked Marissa, not noticing the rather good looking woman; who seemed to have appeared suddenly in front of her.

"I asked what may get I you miss?" replied Greenlee.

"Oh uh I just need to be pointed to the nearest gas station and hotel, please."

"Well, you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Ugh, the bad news." said Marissa, dreading what she knew she was about to say.

"The nearest gas station has closed for tonight…"

"Figures." she sighed.

"…but I could see if I can get you a taxi. There's a nice motel a couple miles up the road."

"Thanks. I think I'll take that drink now. Bud Light, please? The bottle's fine."

"Comin' right up."

Greenlee quickly returned with her bottle of Bud Light, and then went to go call for her transportation. Marissa took a long swig of her beer, and then found a seat at the bar.

"Hey baby…I bet I could put a smile on that pretty little face. Why don't you and that fine ass of yours come dance with me?" said a drunken man, with a Jackass t-shirt on; that seemed perfectly appropriate for such a suitor.

"No." said Marissa, being in no mood for games, she just kept it straight to the point.

"No? Maybe you didn't hear me sweetness, I said come dance with me." said the man pressing himself up against Marissa's side.

"I said no!" said Marissa forcefully, as she pushed the man away from her.

The drunken asshole didn't like his ego being deflated in front of the surrounding club goers.

"You don't have be such a bitch!" yelled the man grabbing her right bicep tightly.

…

*Sound of glass breaking*

Kendall noticed her sister had been distracted by something, but figured it was nothing she went back to helping thirsty customers. When she heard glass breaking however and looked up and saw what used to be a shot glass reduced to pretty glitter. Bianca's jaw was tight and eyes focused hard on something going on at the end of the bar. Turning her head to see what had gotten this reaction from her, Kendall found what she was looking for.

Bianca got up and made her way toward the drunken man and the beautiful redhead.

'Beautiful? _I'm just helping her out that's all. He doesn't have the right to touch her like that._ Right.' thought Bianca.

She finally made her way behind the tall brute; moving at a human pace can be rather annoying at times.

"Let her go and get out." the brunette said, firmly.

The man quickly turned around and said, "Make me bitch."

Bianca stood her ground, unfazed by the man's built stature; knowing that all that muscle wouldn't keep her from snapping him and half and throwing his ass out like the garbage he was. But because she refused to be an animal, she refrained from doing so; but she still needed to put him in his place. Holding up her hand to stop the approaching security guards, she held his gaze as he towered over her. Suddenly her eyes became hard and predatory. They took on a shinny tint, almost like an animal's, and her breathing became heavier. The man blinked in surprise, which quickly turned to fear; as he zoned in on her sharp teeth, which now that he noticed, looked far too real.

"I said get out…now."

The power and authority in her voice, turned the once puffed up wannabe thug into the scared little girl his was, as he quickly vacated the premises.

Marissa watched, shocked and amused, as he tripped over himself and others; trying to quickly leave the building. She turned to thank her savior, but was struck silent at the gorgeous brunette in front of her.

'_Gorgeous? Where the hell did that come from?'_

She wearing dark gray, hooded, long sleeved shirt with two of its three top buttons undone; black jeans and black boots. Marissa was too busy staring at the woman and dealing with her own inner monologue to realize that she'd spoken to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh, I'm sorry?" was Marissa's intelligent response.

"I asked, if you were alright?" said Bianca, as tried her damndest not to focus on the redhead's beauty or the fact her scent had her having to put her inner animal in a chokehold.

The ivory skinned beauty was wearing a dark forest green (military style) jacket, with a form fitting burgundy tank top underneath; dark blue jeans and brown boots.

"Oh, I'm fine. I don't know what you said to him; but whatever it was, thank you for saying it." said Marissa, laying a hand on the brunette's left forearm.

Both sucked in a breath, as an image of their bodies being intertwined in the most intimate way flashed in both their minds. A clearing of the throat snapped them out of their haze.

"I'm sorry, but phone lines are down because of the storm." said Greenlee, while trying to hide her amused smirk.

Marissa checked her cell and as her luck would have it, there were no bars. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I could have someone from the security team drive you to the motel, if you would like?" offered Greenlee, politely.

"Actually, why don't you let my sister drive you? I'm sure she'll be happy to, if that's ok with you?" said Kendall, budding in the conversation and receiving yet another glare from Bianca.

'_Kendall, what the hell?'_ Bianca asked telepathically; it was something all mates and those who are blood related of their kind were able to do.

'_What? I see the way you look at her.'_

'_Kendall, you don't understand. I'm barely in control of…' _

"Ok…if it's not too much trouble? If it is I'll walk…" said Marissa interrupting their mental conversation.

"No." said Bianca, a little more forcefully than she planned on; but knowing that there were others out there not as civilized as them, made that not an option. "It's fine. I'll take you myself."

"It's settled then. Would you like something to eat before you go?" asked Kendall.

Marissa was about to refuse when her empty stomach answered for her.

"I'll put in a sandwich order for you, and then when you're finished you ladies can hit the road. I believe the storm has finally tired some. Also, we could put your car in our storage garage till morning, if you'd like?"

Marissa really had no choice, but to take them up on their offers because apparently she was S.O.L. if she didn't; but for some unexplained reason, she knew that she could trust them.

"Thank you." was all she could say.

Kendall nodded and then went to the kitchen, while Greenlee went to go talk to someone in the crowd; leaving Bianca and Marissa to themselves.

"And thank you, again; but you don't have to go out of your way…"

"I. Don't. Mind." said Bianca, with a reassuring smile.

Marissa smiled back and then focused on Bianca's teeth.

"Those look amazing." said Marissa.

"What?"

"You're…fangs, they look really real. Where'd you get 'em?"

"I've um…I've had them for awhile." said Bianca, grateful that Marissa's food was brought out just then; providing just enough of a distraction, so she was able retract them.

Soon everything was squared away, as Marissa and Bianca made their way outside of the club and to her car.

"Wow…nice." said Marissa, as they came to a stop at Bianca's phantom black 2012 Audi R8 GT.

"Thanks." said Bianca, as she put the small overnight bag Marissa took out of her car in the trunk. "All set. Ready to go?"

'Marissa what the hell are you doing? _I don't know._ Clearly. You're about to get into this woman's (really expensive) car…shit this woman's? ! You don't even know her name! _That doesn't matter._ Doesn't matter? ! What the fuck?..._'_

"Are you alright?"

Bianca's voice broke through Marissa's trying to convince herself she was not crazy session.

"Y-Yes yeah, it's just that I just realized that I don't even know your name."

"Bianca."

"Marissa."

"Well Marissa, are you ready to get outta here before it starts raining again?" asked Bianca with a smile.

"Definitely." answered the redhead, as they both got in the car.

And sure enough, as soon as they got in it started to pour again.

"What…are you and your sister weather psychics or something?" asked Marissa amused.

"No, we just have good senses." answered Bianca with a smirk.

The ride to the motel was made in a comfortable silence and didn't take long with Bianca's expert driving. Once they made it, despite all efforts to not get drenched; they entered Marissa's room soaking wet after running in and out of the motel office to check her in.

"Man, it is crappy out there." said Marissa, as she threw her bag down on the floor and took off her dripping wet jacket.

"Agreed." said Bianca as she shook out her hair.

There was a beep and Bianca looked at her phone.

"Kendall says that she'll have someone drop off your car all fueled up in the morning, and to not worry about reimbursing her."

"What? No, you've all been nice enough to me tonight. Here give her this…" said Marissa counting out bills from her wallet.

"You needed help. Besides I know Kendall and she won't take it." said the brunette shooing away Marissa's offer.

Marissa just shook her head and smiled, "Well can you at least tell her and…"

"Greenlee."

"…Greenlee thanks for me. I can't thank you all enough."

"It was no trouble. I should be going. Have a goodnight and hopefully a better tomorrow." said Bianca, as she quickly tried to make her escape from the lovely redhead.

"You don't have to leave…I mean, at least not with that crazy storm going on out there." said Marissa, as she quickly grabbed Bianca's right arm.

A spark passed between them yet again, causing Marissa to quickly withdraw her hand.

Clearing her throat, "So do you want a soda?" asked Marissa, as she went to open one of the cans of pop she had bought from the vending machine inside the motel office.

"No, thank you." answered Bianca, as she slid off her jacket against her better judgment.

'_You are over three centuries old. Get it together. Now.'_

"You sure?"

"Positive." said Bianca, as she sat across from Marissa at the small dining table in the room.

"Are always this talkative…Ow, shit."

Marissa was finally able to pry the tab of the can up, but her thumb was sliced open by one of its sharp edges. Bianca shot up from the table, knocking over her chair.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" said concerned Marissa, as she approached Bianca; who had her back to her.

"Stay back!" Bianca commanded, as she put her hand out to tell Marissa to not come any closer.

Her whole body was tense and shaking, and then it suddenly stilled. Marissa slowly brought her left hand up to touch Bianca's back, but soon found herself pinned to the motel room door. Her heart was beating out control, as she looked down at the sharpened teeth she once believed were fakes; then her eyes settled on dark ones full of desire and restraint. Marissa knew she should have been terrified, but found herself becoming aroused at their close proximity. Bianca slowly brought up Marissa's right hand and stared at the bleeding cut on her thumb. Marissa could see the want in Bianca's eyes. The redhead knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she did not care.

"It's ok, go ahead." she said softly.

Bianca sharply turned her gaze to Marissa's, then back to the inviting red liquid on her thumb. The brunette slowly brought the digit up to her lips, hesitating only a second before taking it into her mouth. As soon as the first drop of sweet scarlet hit her tongue, the long ago tamed animal in Bianca had been freed and was back with vengeance. Marissa was looking into the eyes of a predator and she was the prey; and at this moment, she really didn't give a fuck. Wanting mouths smashed together and hungrily explored one another. Marissa moaned as her tongue picked up the most amazing mixture of spices and wine. She also tasted a hint of copper favor that could only have been her blood. The different favors all mixed together drove her wild, as her tongue attacked the brunette's mouth; being mindful of the very sharp teeth. Hands began to wonder, as Marissa's found their way under Bianca's shirt. The brunette stepped back and quickly removed the garment, and just as quickly removed Marissa's tank as well. With a possessive growl Bianca lifted Marissa up and wrapped her legs around her waist. Their lips locked once more, as the brunette easily carried the redhead over to the nearby bed. She gently laid her down, before settling on top of her. Marissa grabbed Bianca's backside and pulled her into her even more; in response the brunette grounded her hips into the redhead, receiving a moan in return.

_You shimmy shook my bones,  
Leavin' me stranded,  
All in love on my own.  
Do you think of me?  
Where am I now, baby, where do I sleep?  
It feels so good but I'm old,  
Hundreds of years of chasin', takin' its toll._

Soon the rest of their clothes were lost to the motel room floor. Marissa marveled at how Bianca's body felt cold yet blazing at same time, feeling amazing on her own overheated skin. Bianca broke their kiss and gazed intently upon, the fair skinned angel below her. The once warm chocolate colored eyes, were now black as night. As Marissa's light brown eyes looked into the darken pools, one would think she'd be frightened, but Marissa was anything but. She found herself drawn to them; wanting to know all about the woman behind those pools of onyx, but also had the sinking feeling that she would never get the chance.

"Now that I've found you, how can I bare to leave one who stirs my cold dead soul so?" said Bianca softly, a sadness showing in her conflicted eyes.

"I don't know how it's even possible, but ever since I first saw you I felt drawn to you. When look at, when I touch you…" runs her hand down Bianca's chest. "I feel like all the darkness that's crept into my life has been chased away." said Marissa, as she caressed Bianca's left cheek. "Why can't you stay with me?" she asked softly.

Instead of responding, the brunette simply placed a sensual kiss on the redhead's waiting lips and once again everything else faded away. Bianca kissed down soft neck and continued till she reached supple breast, taking a harden nipple into her mouth. Hearing the moan that came from the other woman…Bianca couldn't hold back the deep growl that escaped, as continued to devour the sweet ivory flesh before her. Hands, tongues, lips…exploring soon to be well known parts of each other's bodies.

_And it's coming closer..._

[Shows Bianca going down on Marissa and Marissa returning the favor]

_And it's coming closer..._

[Marissa straddles Bianca and begins grinding their centers together, while the brunette's hands rest on her hips]

_And it's coming closer..._

Soon Bianca was on top of Marissa once more and it was taking every ounce of control she had to the lovely sound of blood pumping through the veins of the beautiful neck before her, especially remembering the little taste she had earlier.

"It's ok. Go ahead." said Marissa softly, echoing the words that tempted the brunette once before.

"No."

"I trust you. You won't hurt me."

Marissa placed a reassuring kiss on Bianca's lips, before turning slightly and offering her neck. The two shared one last look, as Bianca slowly moved her right hand down Marissa's stomach and it finally came to rest between her dripping folds. The redhead couldn't help, but moan and close her eyes and that's when her world exploded. She felt Bianca enter her in more ways than one and she had never felt anything like what she was feeling ever before in life.

Bianca wanted to make the experience as pleasurable as possible. She placed a couple of kisses onto Marissa's neck and soon thrust three fingers into her heated core. Marissa whimpered and threw her head back and that's when the brunette sunk her teeth into vanilla scented neck. Bianca let out a deep moan, as sweet crimson filled her mouth. As Bianca's drinking intensified, so did the thrusting of fingers.

"Mmmmm, God…don't stop." gasped Marissa, as she dug her nails into the brunette's back.

The two were connected, feeling the other woman's arousal and pleasure as well as their own. The rims of Bianca's black irises had begun to take on a red hue, as her drinking continued. Soon it was all too much for the redhead underneath her, as she Marissa came harder than she ever had in her young life.

"Bianca…" whispered the young woman, as the last image she saw was of a beautiful tousled goddess with concerned eyes and lips stained red with her blood.

_And it's coming closer..._

…

Light brown eyes opened to a ceiling they had no idea how they got under and a bed they did not remember getting into, which caused their owner to quickly sit up. Perhaps a little too quickly, as it left her head spinning. The redhead groaned and held her head in her hands.

'_Ugh. Tasker, what did you get yourself into now?'_ thought Marissa.

Marissa threw off the covers and finally came to focus on the fact that she was naked, and sore in all the right (or wrong, depends on how one looks at it) places. Clouded memories from the night before found their way to the surface.

'_There was a storm; my tank was on E…music… and Ah! Why can't I remember? !'_ thought the frustrated redhead, as she got out of bed and threw on her clothes that were neatly folded on a chair.

When she had finished dressing, she was in such a hurry that she bumped into the chair and knocked it over. The chair hitting the floor triggered another foggy memory.

'_Cut, blood, brunette woman, black eyes, sharp teeth…'_

Marissa's gaze shifted to the table and saw her car keys.

'_I thought I gave those to…Who DID I give them to? ! And what fucking drugs did I do last night? !'_ thought Marissa, as she made her way out the motel room door.

Noticing her car was park right outside her room, with what looked like all of her belongings still inside. After checking to make sure she still had all of her stuff, she headed to the Pine Valley Motel office to see if the office worker remembered who she came in with.

"Welcome to Pine Valley." whispered Marissa to herself, when a memory popped up of her driving in the rain and passing a sign that said exactly that.

Marissa entered the office and walked up to the check-in desk, and then tapped the bell on it.

"Just a sec!" said a male voice from the backroom, behind the desk. "Good mornin', hope you got plenty of sleep. You looked like you were mighty tired last night miss." said the thirty something manager, with a kind smile.

'_I was? Well it was a long drive last night.'_ thought Marissa, but that didn't explain how she ended up naked in bed or who the mystery woman was who was in her room with her.

"Good morning to you too and yes, I slept…well. Actually speaking of last night…Um, did the woman who came into the office with me leave me message or did you see when she left?" asked Marissa, hoping she was not crazy and that Mark (at least that's what was on his name tag) would remember this elusive brunette for her.

"Woman?...Ma'am you checked in alone."

…

After talking to Mark a little longer, apparently she came in 'alone' during a big storm last night and said that she had been driving all night, her car was out of gas, and she needed a room for the night. He said that he told her the station was closed for the night, but he gave her a room. After eating some of the surprisingly good motel breakfast, Marissa made her way back to her room; the whole way trying to convince herself that maybe she was just super tired and passed out as soon as she got in.

'Hmm…so why were you naked when you woke up? _A good dream or a really bad nightmare...maybe? UGH, I DON'T KNOW OK! And it's pissing me off because I have no idea why I don't know.'_ thought Marissa angrily, as she made her way into her room's bathroom; thinking a warm shower would be good for clearing her head.

Marissa stripped and turned on the shower, getting the water to the perfect temperature. Once she stepped under the warm spray, she instantly felt the tension that had been building slowly wash away. Moments later Marissa stood in front of the bathroom mirror. The redhead was toweling her hair dry before she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting out a discouraged huff.

'_Huh, why can't I remember her? ! And why do I care so much whether I do or not? ! It was probably just a one night stand, an amazing dream…'_ thought Marissa as she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, before pulling her hair back off her neck. _'…or a beautiful night…mare…'_

"Holy shit…" said the redhead, as she stared at what looked like punctures on the left side of her neck.

'_Maybe I'm not crazy?' _

She had been so focused on getting answers for 'What' and 'How' this morning that she never stopped to really look at her appearance beyond what she saw when she woke up.

'_But why hadn't Mark said anything, he must have noticed?'_

'_Maybe he was just trying to be discreet?_ Or maybe he knew to keep his mouth shut?_'_ thought Marissa as she slowly brought up her right hand to run her fingers over the two deeper puncture wounds.

As soon as her fingers came in contact with the bite mark she gasped and her left hand gripped the sink counter. Her eyes fluttered shut, as all of her lost memories found their way back all at once. She suddenly remembered every touch, every word, and also the most intense connection she had ever shared with someone in her life.

"Bianca…"

Marissa remembered her beautiful savior with soulful brown eyes, which soon burned with the black of night.

"Mmm…" she moaned remembering the feel of strong, sure hands caressing her body and the smell of her woodsy/cinnamon scent.

She could almost feel her dark haired lover standing behind her, holding her. She gasped as she felt the all too real sensation of lips being pressed against her neck and the light scraping of sharpened teeth across her skin.

"Marissa…"

The redhead gasped and opened her eyes and looked in the mirror only to see the brunette in question and her arms wrapped around Marissa's waist. Bianca's head rose from her neck, dark curls wildly arranged, jet black eyes, and a line of red trailing from the corner of her lips down her chin. The brunette's intense stare soon turned into disgust and she began shake her head back and forth, as her eyes slowly changed back to brown.

"What have I done?" Bianca said, as she released her hold on Marissa's waist and backed away.

Marissa felt her guilt and wanted nothing more than to sooth her of it.

"No, don't!...go…" Marissa turned around to find herself alone.

'_Was she even here?...I felt her. It had to be her.'_ thought Marissa, desperately needing answers.

'_That's it._ Don't even think about it…Marissa Riley Tasker so help me-Aww shit, you're gonna do it anyway aren't you?_'_

A devious smile began to form on the redhead's face, as she turned back toward the mirror.

"Fuck it." she said to her reflection, before she hurriedly got dress to leave the motel.

After Marissa finished getting dressed she checked out of the motel and now sat in her blue Lancer.

Blows out a breath, "If it's there, it's there. If it's not, then it might be time for a CAT scan." said Marissa, before she started her engine and then pulled out of the parking lot.

Even though Marissa regained her memories (or whatever they were) of the night before: the terrain looked totally different during the day, but somehow she could feel that she was heading in the right direction. After driving a couple of miles through heavily wooded scenery Marissa saw a break in the trees coming up on her right. Marissa pulled over onto a dirt road, darkened by the towering trees, that was just before the clearing and parked on the side of it a little ways in. She got out of the car wearing her dark green fitted hoodie, jeans, and old pair of sneakers. The redhead quickly put her hair up into a messy ponytail and lastly she grabbed her industrial-size can of mace, compliments of her old roommate Kayla who had quite the weapons obsession. Don't ask. She clipped it onto the waist of her jeans and then made her way into the pine trees in front of her. When she made it through them, she found herself chuckling.

"So I'm not crazy." Marissa said to herself, as she stared at a deserted Confusion.

It was a major contrast to party atmosphere of the night before. Suddenly a truck pulled up just as a garage door that was attached to club opened up and the two women she had met the night before, the ones working behind the bar, came out with two kegs each in their hands before they loaded them in the back of the pickup truck. They would not have been able to carry an empty keg with the easy they loaded them into the truck, let alone two full ones each. The taller woman, with the wavy mane, hit the back of the truck twice once they were done loading and said...

"See ya Nikoli."

The driver honked his horn and waved out his window, as he pulled off. The two women turned toward each other. The smaller woman wrapped her arms around the taller one's neck and the other woman wrapped hers around the shorter one's waist. Marissa silently watched as they shared a couple kisses when...

*Snap*

The redhead cursed lightly as she accidently stepped on a branch. The two both turned simultaneously to look in her direction. She froze hoping to God, anybody, that they did not see her in the trees. Soon the two women's faces went from defensive to grins. The taller woman just simply grabbed the other woman's hand and walked back into the garage, shutting the door.

'_O...k?'_ thought Marissa, before she continued to walk the perimeter of the building in the cover of the trees.

She got to the side of the building. It was a high wall blocking what was probably the backyard area of the establishment. From what she could see there was no way in hell to climb it and the only way she could look over it would be to climb a nearby tree.

"Looks like you could use a little help."

Marissa turned quickly to the random voice and gasped, stumbling back as she came face to face with a short haired blonde man. She hadn't even heard him approach her.

"Whoa, whoa. I didn't mean to frighten you." said the blonde haired blue eyed man.

He was dressed in a dark blue V-neck t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark brown boots. His eyes looked kind, but they had this hard edge that left her feeling uneasy.

"You didn't." said the redhead, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Ha well, maybe we can work on that?" said the man taking on a mischievous smile. "Just kidding. How 'bout you let me take you somewhere nice for dinner this evening? The woods are no place for such lovely...mortal as yourself." He finished while looking over her body.

"No, no thanks...I'm actually checking for wall damage for my friend who owns this place so...But thanks for the offer." said Marissa, as convincing as she could.

"You're a very good liar. You would've made an excellent lawyer." said the blonde man, with the eerie smile still on his face.

Marissa could not help, but notice his use of past tense. She quickly went for her can of pepper spray, except he was just as quickly standing right in front of her.

"Is that a present for me?" he asked coldly.

Marissa gasped and reflexively sprayed him in the face, which to her amazement did nothing but make his face damp.

"Now that wasn't nice." said the blonde haired man, taking the can of mace and chucking it behind him.

He grabbed Marissa roughly around the waist as the redhead tried her best to wound him, but the inhuman man was fazed by nothing. All he did was smile ruthlessly as his canines grew dangerously sharp.

...

Minutes ago...

Kendall and Greenlee walked back into the garage hand and hand, and then walked out to the back of the club. Both women stopped to look at the grumpy brunette moving very heavy pieces of stage to the place they were going to be set up for tonight. It would take many crew members or a machine to move what she was moving on her own, but she did it without even showing any strain.

'_Go talk to her before she breaks our stuff.'_ thought Greenlee to her mate, smiling before she gave her a loving kiss and went to go check on things inside the club.

"Not now Kendall." said Bianca walking past her sister who had barely gotten her mouth open to speak.

"Fine." said the older sibling, putting her hands up in surrender. "I just thought you'd want to know that your girlfriend's here." She finished with a smile.

"Kendall." said Bianca in a warning tone.

"I'm serious! Greenlee and I thought we were going to have to scare off a trespasser, but when we saw it was her we let it slide. I think she's trying to be 'stealthy'. Don't you smell her and can't you feel her?" asked Kendall, assuming Bianca would be able to sense the redhead better if she was her mate like she believed she was; mates have a strong connection for their kind.

To be honest Bianca was trying her hardest not to, but as soon as Kendall brought attention to it the most wonderful smell assaulted her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent deeper. Soon her expression went from a slight smile, to distress and anger. The connection between Bianca and Marissa allowed the brunette, if she really concentrated, to feel what the redhead felt.

'_She scared and in danger.'_ was the last thought before the brunette took off to the tall wall across from them and an effortlessly jump over the tall structure.

Kendall was quick to follow with Greenlee (whom she sent a telepathic call for) and others who worked in the club.

...

The present...

Marissa knew she was going to die. The only thing she could do was to close her eyes and picture those strong/caring brown eyes that she wish she had gotten to see at least one last time, as the her attacker went to bite her neck. She waited for the sure to be painful bite, but all she got was a slight jostle and the sound of a loud crash. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were the black eyes that she once thought were part of a wild dream looking murderously in the direction she could only assume was her once captor.

Bianca, with a blinding quickness, had ripped the man's arms off of the redhead and push him so hard in his chest that he had hit a tree about thirty feet away, the force breaking the big pine in half. The blonde man simply got up, breathing heavily because of anger, and simply brush himself off.

"Never touch her." said Bianca, with a deepness that was life threatening.

"Or what Montgomery? ! You know who my family is so..."

"We know exactly what and who you are JR, but you know where we come from as well and that we don't put up with your shit." said Kendall coming to stand next to her sister.

"All of this over a happy meal?" asked JR knowing it would get a rise out of Bianca, who had protectively wrapped her arms around his once snack.

The brunette growled, but was calmed by soft hands covering her own.

"Get out of her Chandler. This is like what about the second time we warned you to stay off this property? I'm thinking three strikes you're out, if we ever see you over here again." said Zack, a close friend of Bianca and Kendall's.

"You can't threaten me!" said JR, indignantly.

"Oh, that wasn't a threat it was promise." answered Zack right back at the blonde.

Knowing he was severely outnumbered, JR scoffed. He glance his black eyes once more in Marissa direction before taking off into the vast forest behind him.

Marissa watched in awe as all of those who came to help her including the brunette, who had her arms around her, eyes and teeth began to go back to normal. The redhead turned in the brunette's arms and as much as she wanted to kiss her lips, there was something else she had to do first. She smacked Bianca on her arm, even though she knew it wouldn't affect the brunette at all.

"So you sleep with me then try to wipe my memory huh?" asked Marissa with an attitude that was half fake and half serious.

The others just said 'Oooooh.' in a childlike manners and some just chuckle lightly as they made their way back over the wall, while receiving a glare from Bianca. She turned back to the fiery redhead in her arms and nearly lost herself in the light brown eyes that could see into her soul like no other's had before.

Bianca sighed, "Marissa..."

"Why did you do that to me?" asked Marissa seriously, while staring into warm chocolate pools.

"To protect you." answered Bianca.

Marissa did the 'I'm confused, please explain' face.

"You were passing through this place. If we had never met you would be on the road now to someplace..."

"Yeah someplace." said Marissa with a humorless chuckle. "I would have been on the road trying to find someplace I didn't believe existed until I met you...This past year my life has felt like it's been put on pause and even before it felt like I was on cruise control. I believe I was meant to meet you. When I kiss you..." she kissed Bianca's lips, getting a shiver from the brunette "...touch you..." she gently caressed the taller woman's face "I feel more alive than I ever felt before. You saved me from the fog and I want to experience everything in this new world with you and only you."

Bianca placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's forehead and then took her face in her hands. "After centuries of hoping, waiting, searching...one begins to think that they're damned to walk this earth alone. When I look at you...kiss you..." she kisses the fair skinned girl. "When I touch you..." she whispered in Marissa ear, before kissing her just under it. Now it was the redhead's turn to shiver. "...I feel like I have found my purpose in this world and that's to love you."

Both women smiled lovingly at one another before they shared a kiss that soon turned sensual. Marissa moaned as Bianca skilled tongue invaded her willing mouth. The two battled for dominance before breaking apart, breathing heavily. The smaller woman smiled noticing the darken tint to her companion's eyes.

"Are you certain about this decision Marissa? This life can hold many wonders, but there's also a darkness that lies beneath as well." said Bianca, making sure the smaller woman knew how important of a decision she was making.

As much as the animal in her was saying to just take her as her own, the ghost of the human she once was could never force her love's will.

"And I shall face them all with the woman I love." answered Marissa with certainty, as she took her right hand grasped Bianca's left.

Her words received the most beautiful smile from the tall brunette.

"You wanna go for ride?" asked Bianca with a sly grin.

Marissa nodded with a mischievous grin of her own. Bianca swiftly picked Marissa up bridal style, before giving her a loving kiss. She turned toward the deep forest behind them, smiled and said...

"Hang on."

Marissa did as she was instructed and no sooner did she get a good grip, Bianca took off running at an inhuman speed, getting a surprised squeal from the redhead in her arms, and then soon jumped into the air clearing the height of some of the pine trees. The last thought going through Marissa's mind as they seemed to fly through the air was that if this was a beautiful nightmare, she never wanted to wake up.

...

**A.N.** Awww, even vampire Minx is adorable. : D The song used in this fic was "Closer" by Kings of Leon (Love that song). : ) I changed one word to better fit the story. I guess you can consider this an early Halloween present (if you give presents for Halloween. Haha. : D) since I missed last years or just something to get pumped for the new season of True Blood that's coming up, if you love the show like myself. I love vampire, werewolf, mystical stuff. : D I hope to have more time to write more Minx in the future. Drop me a review if you were feeling this latest. Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
